


Botones

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer botón no opone ningún tipo de resistencia, lo que no es sorprendente porque es un botón y Mark tiene pulgares oponibles y un coeficiente intelectual de 150. Y es una camisa. ¿Cuánta resistencia puede ofrecer una maldita camisa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botones

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _Sólo quiero leer cómo Mark, en una sesión de sexo, le intenta quitar la camisa a Eduardo y se enzarza en una pelea con los botones de la susodicha y no acierta y al final Eduardo es el que tiene que desabrochársela entre risas._

A veces Mark cuenta el tiempo según las horas y días que pasa sin hacerlo con Eduardo. No es que el sexo le obsesione, es que el sexo es así de bueno con Eduardo y Mark no sabe si él es así de bueno también o si a Eduardo le pone tanto Mark que le da igual si no está del todo a la altura. Y cuando Eduardo se va a uno de esos viajes de negocios o a visitar a la familia o cualquier estupidez que le hace pasar unos días fuera, Mark echa de menos el sexo. Ni siquiera cuando era más joven y se suponía que era lo único que tenía que tener en la cabeza le apetecía tanto y todo el tiempo.   
  
Según Dustin, lo que realmente echa de menos es todo lo demás, lo que no es el sexo, todas las cosas que es Eduardo y que tiene con él y que  _no, Mark, no es sólo el sexo._  Lo que no acaba de entender es por qué demonios Dustin opina al respecto porque Mark definitivamente no habla sobre ello, no proclama lo mucho que le echa de menos y lo asqueroso que es todo y ¿cómo coño lo hacía antes cuándo estaba solo? Debe ser la frustración sexual que le sale a borbotones por los poros de la piel y Dustin, siendo el tipo raro y único que es, la percibe con algún tipo de sexto sentido en el que Mark no quiere pensar mucho. Es posible que Dustin reconozca en otros algo con lo que está tan familiarizado.   
  
El caso es que para Mark ya son cinco días y diez horas sin sexo, y de verdad, le cuesta tanto comprender la realidad que fue su vida durante la ausencia de Eduardo que a veces simplemente prefiere creer que son años que no pasaron.    
  
Así que cuando abre la puerta de casa y ve los zapatos en la entrada Mark sube las escaleras de dos en dos y llega a la habitación con las ganas burbujeando en el fondo del estómago. Se encuentra a Eduardo tumbado en la cama, dormido. Es una suerte que nadie pueda ver los pucheros que hace cuando lo ve. Y a pesar de todo, la imagen de Eduardo por fin en el mismo estado, en la misma ciudad, en la misma calle y casa, en su cama, aunque sea durmiendo le pone cachondo.   
  
Mark se descalza sin desatar los cordones de las zapatillas y sube a la cama con una intención clara. Eduardo está boca arriba, lo cual es de agradecer, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas en todas las direcciones. Gracias a Dios, Eduardo no es de esas personas que se duerme abrazado a ti y la cama es tan grande que hay noches en las que consigue dormir sin que Eduardo le dé una patada porque no es capaz de dormir en una postura que mantenga sus extremidades controladas.    
  
Se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y Eduardo se remueve ligeramente, sin despertar. Mark se inclina y huele las horas de avión en su piel mezclado con el olor que siempre relaciona con Eduardo. Frota la nariz contra su cuello con suavidad.   
  
-Wardo –dice, y le pega un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, sin hacer daño.- Despierta.   
  
Eduardo gruñe, entre el sueño y a punto de despertar. A Mark no dejará de sorprenderle nunca que alguien como Eduardo pueda tener tan mal despertar. Aprieta la erección contra su entrepierna.   
  
-¿Qué coño? –pregunta Eduardo. Le cuesta abrir los ojos y cuando lo hace tarda unos segundos en enfocar la vista.- ¿Mark?   
  
-A no ser que esperes que otro tío se restriegue contra ti.   
  
-No se me ocurre nadie más desesperado que tú –contesta, más despierto.   
  
Mark esconde una sonrisa contra su cuello. Le besa hasta que llega a su oreja y muerde.   
  
-Ni siquiera me he duchado, apesto –se queja Eduardo, aunque no hace nada para quitárselo de encima.   
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo con esa obsesión tuya por la higiene –Mark cuela la mano entre sus cuerpos y empieza a acariciarle a través del pantalón.   
  
Lo que empieza como un bufido por parte de Eduardo termina en un gemido ahogado cuando Mark aprieta con los dedos.   
  
-Perdona si me preocupa que mi cuerpo no sea un criadero para gérmenes –dice, entrecortado.   
  
-Seguro que mi sistema inmunológico es mejor que el tuyo.   
  
Eduardo se incorpora ligeramente y se apoya en los codos.   
  
-¿Vamos a hablar mucho más o hacer algo con eso? –pregunta al mismo tiempo que aprieta su erección contra la de Mark.   
  
Mark responde con un beso. Chocan los dientes al principio, como si se les hubiese olvidado besarse en esos cinco días y medio. Mark le coge del pelo y tira y Eduardo se queja pero no le hace caso y continúa besándole. Tira hacia atrás hasta que expone su cuello y puede lamer y besar.   
  
-No tan fuerte –pide Eduardo.   
  
-No te recordaba tan quejica –murmura, y se esfuerza en dejarle una marca a la altura de la yugular, donde todo el mundo lo vaya a ver porque a Eduardo le dan mucha vergüenza ese tipo de cosas y a Mark no dejará de parecerle divertido verle pasarlo mal.   
  
Eduardo enreda un par de dedos en sus rizos y tira de ellos.   
  
-¿Te apetece duro? –pregunta, con un sonrisa sabelotodo.   
  
Eduardo enrosca una pierna alrededor de su cintura y se impulsa hacia un lado, haciéndoles girar y Mark acaba tumbado con Eduardo encima de él. Mete la mano por el pantalón y le acaricia con los nudillos por encima del algodón de los calzoncillos.   
  
-Lo único que me apetece duro es esto –le coge la polla y Mark siente los dedos calientes a través de la tela.   
  
Mark se echa a reír y Eduardo le hace moverse hasta que está sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Tira de la sudadera hacia arriba y Mark levanta los brazos para que se la quite. Eduardo le lame la boca, el paladar, recorre los dientes con la punta de la lengua y unos segundos después le ha quitado también la camiseta y después lo pantalones. Mark no sabe cómo ha pasado, pero el caso es que está completamente desnudo y Eduardo no deja de toquetearle por todas partes. Muy vestido.   
  
-Llevas un montón de ropa encima –señala, y empieza a desabrocharle la camisa.   
  
El primer botón no opone ningún tipo de resistencia, lo que no es sorprendente porque es un botón y Mark tiene pulgares oponibles y un coeficiente intelectual de 150. Y es una camisa. ¿Cuánta resistencia puede ofrecer una maldita camisa? Con el segundo botón, Mark descubre dolorosamente que una camisa a veces no sólo es una camisa.   
  
Se pregunta cuál será el problema, si el botón que es demasiado grande para el ojal o si son sus dedos los que no pueden desabrochar unos botones tan diminutos. Otro factor a tener en cuenta es lo torpe que puede llegar a ser a veces, algo que el resto del mundo encuentra adorable porque bueno, es Mark Zuckerberg, mientras que para él es uno de sus defectos más irritantes. Puede que sea una combinación de todo. Mark se desespera y estruja la tela entre los dedos y gruñe un poco, exasperado y terriblemente frustrado y al borde de declararle la guerra a los botones de la camisa de Eduardo.   
  
-¿Hay algo que impida que te rompa la camisa? –pregunta, y no deja de intentarlo porque es un jodido botón y no física cuántica.   
  
Eduardo se ríe, bajo y suave y Dios. Mark tiene muchas ganas de hacérselo.   
  
-Me gusta esta camisa –responde.   
  
-La gente suele excitarse cuando alguien la rompe en un arranque de pasión –o de pura frustración, que ahora viene a ser un poco lo mismo.   
  
Eduardo arquea una ceja.   
  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?   
  
-¿De la tele? ¿Películas? No sé, parece algo salvaje –Mark está hablando, perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo por una dichosa camisa.- ¿Y si te digo que odio tu camisa y no quiero volver a verla en la vida y voy a romperla en un montón de pedacitos pequeños para que luego no la puedas coser y ponértela otra vez?   
  
-Jesucristo, qué ridículo eres, cariño.   
  
Lo dice con tanto afecto en la voz, con tanto cariño que Mark no controla la sonrisa de medio lado. Eduardo se inclina y le besa en la comisura de los labios. Luego se separa unos centímetros, coge las manos de Mark y las aparta de su camisa.   
  
-Así –dice, y empieza a desabrochar los botones con una facilidad envidiable.   
  
Mark le sostiene la mirada todo el tiempo. Ya sabe cómo desabrochar un botón, no es como si Eduardo pudiese enseñarle algo nuevo en ese aspecto. Aún está con el último botón cuando Mark intenta quitársela y le besa, descentrado y muerde su labio inferior. Eduardo mueve los brazos hacia atrás y Mark tira de las mangas, de donde puede pero no cede.   
  
-¡Joder! –exclama.- ¿Desde cuándo es tan difícil desnudarte?   
  
Eduardo suelta una carcajada. Coloca los puños de la camisa hasta que alcanza los gemelos. Y no importa las veces que Mark le haya visto hacerlo, nunca presta atención y cuando él los ha necesitado siempre le han ayudado Eduardo o Chris. A veces Dustin. Quita uno y luego el otro y Mark se los arrebata de la mano y los lanza hacia un lado.   
  
-¡Mark!    
  
-Por el amor de Dios, Wardo, ya los buscaremos y siempre puedes comprarte otros –le quita la camisa que también tira como si fuese la causante de todas sus desgracias.- ¡Por fin!   
  
Le coge de la cintura y le atrae hacia él. Eduardo se ríe, con la cabeza hacia atrás y le tiembla el pecho. Mark le muerde a la altura del corazón y luego apoya la frente.   
  
A partir de ahí es todo mucho más fácil. Mark no tarda más de medio minuto en tener desnudo a Eduardo frotándose contra él. Mark busca a tientas en el primer cajón un condón y lubricante. Se lo de a Eduardo esperando que le abra con los dedos y se lo haga con tanta fuerza que rompan la cama. Eduardo se apoya en las rodillas, abre el tubo, coge la mano de Mark, entiende el lubricante con concentración en el dedo índice y corazón y los guía.   
  
Se agarra con una mano al cabecero y con la otra al hombro de Mark. Mete un dedo primero, se permite hacerlo despacio un momento. Nota el cambio de ritmo en la respiración de Eduardo, le besa en el cuello y cuando está seguro mete otro dedo. Eduardo mueve las caderas.   
  
-Vamos –le pide.   
  
Eduardo abre el condón con los dientes, lo desenrolla y Mark tiene que dejar de mover los dedos cuando se lo pone. Los mueve una última vez y luego los saca. Le sujeta por la cintura. Eduardo le besa, con la boca abierta y desesperado, suspira cuando tiene a Mark dentro.    
  
Tan sólo pasan un par de segundos hasta que Eduardo se mueve, sujeta a Mark por la nuca y tira del pelo hacia atrás.   
  
-Pensaba que no te apetecía –dice Mark, la risa le sale ahogada.   
  
-Idiota.   
  
Eduardo gira las caderas y Mark gime, profundo. No dejan de moverse, a veces no tan acompasado pero insoportablemente perfecto. Eduardo respira caliente y húmedo contra su boca, le roza los labios con la lengua y Mark intenta besarle sin dejar de moverse y buscar la fricción.   
  
Lo siente en los dedos de los pies, en cómo se le encoge algo por dentro. Coge la polla de Eduardo con una mano y la mueve una, dos veces. Eduardo se corre, murmura un montón de palabras que Mark reconoce ya, tacos en portugués mezclados con otras palabras en inglés. Vuelve a moverse, más perezoso pero urgente y no deja de animarle. Como si le hiciese falta.   
  
-Vamos, Mark. Venga –susurra.   
  
Mark no tarda mucho más. Cuando se recupera se da cuenta de que ya no está dentro de Eduardo y que éste está apoyado en una postura que seguramente resulta de lo más incómoda contra su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Se siente pegajoso y sudado. Eduardo le acaricia la espalda con las puntas de los dedos.   
  
-¿Qué hay de esa ducha? –pregunta Mark.   
  
Eduardo se ríe y le besa en el hombro.   
  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
